Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows AU
by Angel-Hunteress
Summary: My take on the last and 7th book. Harry decides to keep following his path and resolve this battle with Voldemort once and for all. His friends are behind him every step of the way...but things always seem to get more complicated. Contains OC. HxG, HrxR


**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows** by the Angel Huntress

Genre: Action & Adventure/ Romance/ Angst/ Fantasy

Rating: T

Chapter 1 Warnings: None I think

Ship: HxG, HxR

Time Setting: Post HBP, about two weeks after summer starts.

Spoilers: Um…well, from every HP book, really, but a lot more probably form HBP (the 6th book).

Disclaimer: Sadly, the idea of the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling. However, the basic plot to this story and any new names and their backgrounds belong to me. The title also belongs to J.K Rowling, as it is the title of the next and Seventh book.

Random Author Note: DID YOU KNOW…: TO BANISH THE WITCHES THREE FROM MACBETH, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SHOUT "EXPELLIARMUS!" (guess where that reference is from and I'll give you a cookie)

Chapter 1 Summary: It's Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry goes back to Godric's Hollow, and contemplates whether he should go back to Hogwarts or not. Meanwhile, he sees that things are changing and that his curiosity over who R.A.B is is growing.

Also, I just wanted to note, that as a very sheltered (lol) American teenager, I do have a tendency to say things the American way, so if I screw up the British lingo (although I love Doctor Who) then you can tell me or just ignore it.! (Yay) And I'm happy now because I am using a Flash Drive! (Never trust floppy disks!!!!!!)

AND...a shoutout to my Beta and friend TheUnofficialMarauders. She did a wonderful job editing it and pointing out my name spelling mistakes! Yay! She gets a cookie just cause I say (and don't worry, I'll bring em next Tuesday!) lol.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hope You Had the Time of Your Life**

**  
**The Burrow was packed, even for a big place that usually held a sizable family. People from both Britain and France had come to join a special occasion such as this. Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour were to be married.

The Burrow, which was where the Weasley family of nine resided, now housed Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, who were best friends with Ron, the second-youngest of the Weasley family, and also members of the Order of the Phoenix--those who defied the dark and evil Lord Voldemort.

The Order included Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, an Auror, Nymphadora Tonks, who preferred to go by her last name, Remus Lupin, one of Harry's favorite teachers from Hogwarts (though he had quit about three years ago after his first year), and people whom Harry had never seen, probably from Fleur's side, because most of them, like her sister Gabrielle, had blonde hair that was so light it was like silver.

The wedding wasn't like a Muggle-that is, a non-magical person's-wedding. It was a Wizard wedding.

There was no minister at the wedding. Instead, Mr. Weasley, and Fleur's father, both dressed in elegant gold dress robes, at towards the front.

There were rows and rows of Self-CleanUP Chairs, which would disappear right after an hour and forty-five minutes (in case someone was late). They had the appearance of lawn chairs, except they were made out of what looked like a golden substance, and had huge gold ribbon-bows attached to the back of them.

The_ Self-Cleaning_ _Wedding Kit to Decorating and Refurbishing_, a book that was bought thanks to Bill's new promotion at Gringotts and actually decorated the room itself once the colors and styles were picked, had done an excellent job. There were gold and silver sparks that flew silently through the room, a huge water fountain that had statues of angels that sang the wedding songs, and floating chandeliers that not only made colors dance, but if you looked really close could see your own wedding, future or past.

As the angels started to sing a beautiful song, everyone rose, to see the groom, the bride's maids and the best men linked arm in arm. Bill led the line, wearing very elaborate dress robes. Ginny Weasley was the bride's maid first to come forward, her long red hair worn up, which reflected beautifully against the pale gold dress. She was linked with one of Bill's friends from his work.

The next girl had silvery-blond hair like Fleur and looked like the younger version of her. Gabrielle was linked with Charlie Weasley.

The bride was the last of the line, wearing a dress that was the same color as her hair. Her hair was worn up, and she wore the crown that Mrs. Weasley had given her about a month ago.

They had all approached Mr. Weasley and Mr. Delacour, who had their wands out.

Fleur and Bill knelt in front of the two men, and joined their hands. Both Mr. Weasley and Mr. Delacour had their wands pointing at where the hands were joined.

"Will you, William Barnhart Weasley," began Mr. Delacour, "take Fleur Blanche Delacour to be you wife?"

"I will," said Bill, and a red flame wound around their joined hands.

"Will you, Fleur Blanche Delacour, take William as your husband?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I will," she said and a silver flame wrapped around the other pair of their joined hands.

The vows went on in that same manner for a good half-hour, until it was sealed finally when the two touched their wands together. Applause rang throughout the entire room and the guests exited shortly after, because the time for the self-cleaning kit was about ending. They cleared out, going to the kitchen except for Fleur and Bill who were changing back into their normal clothes, as the "Wedding Room" turned back into an ordinary living room.They had decided that the wedding reception would be the next day because of the late start of the wedding at nine at night because of a storm in France.

Of course, the only problem with that was where they were going to find a place big and safe enough. "If they only had invented a self-cleaning reception kit," as Mrs. Weasley had said earlier.  
And that wasn't the only problem; in just five hours, the thestral-drawn carriage would pick them up to travel the world for their honeymoon-also thanks to Bill's nice promotion-in just a couple of minutes.

And with that they had called it a night, and as the guests headed out back to their homes, either Apparating or Side-Along Apparating, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stayed behind.  
"Harry," Hermione said, pulling him over.

"Harry, I've been thinking, and-" she started.

"I've told you, no," he said firmly. "You can't come with me. It's too dangerous."

"Harry-"

"No, Hermione. I've thought it over. This is something I've got to do alone. If Voldemort finds out where I am, then I can just run and look out for myself. But if he catches you-" Harry's voice drifted off.

"But we can look after ourselves! You should know after what happened last year and at the Department of Myst-" Ginny argued.

"This is worse. We don't have Felix Felicis or the Order or the Ministry or Dumbledore on our side anymore!" he argued with them.

They looked down, the sorrow of Dumbledore's death still affecting them.

"It's just…we care about you, Harry. And we know how dangerous this is. But you're our friend, Harry. You can't deny that. We want to help you fight and defeat Voldemort as much as you do." Hermione said.

Harry was silent for a moment. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to see any of them fall into the hands of Voldemort.

"Besides," Ginny said, a gleam in her eyes, that Harry had seen twice before: at Quidditch last year, and at Dumbledore's funeral. "Even if you do leave without us, we'd follow you anyway. Did you really think we'd let you go and fight Voldemort alone?"

Harry thought it over. Finally he sighed.

"We've leaving tomorrow. Bring only what you need. 4:00 in the morning, if you're not ready, I'm leaving without you." Harry said.

The three teens looked at each other and hurried up to their rooms to get ready.

Harry traipsed up to his own room-the one he shared with Ron-and sat on the edge of his bed as he watched Ron packing, trying to stuff everything in one suitcase.

Last year, after Dumbledore's funeral, Harry had told Hermione and Ron then and there that he wouldn't go back to Hogwarts even if it did open up.

And a part of him stuck to that statement, but the more he thought about it…well, if McGonagall was going to be the new Headmistress, then they would need not only a new Transfiguration teacher, but also, of course, a new D.A.D.A. teacher. And where else would he be that is closest to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's things…

Also, though to him this made him sound a little self-absorbed, he needed to help protect Hogwarts, to make sure that the Ministry didn't start prying into where it didn't belong, and maybe stumble onto something about the Horcruxes…

Before long, it was three-thirty in the morning. Harry sat up, looking around the room. Ron's bed across the room was made-up, his dressers still cluttered with the exception of a few family photos.  
Ron himself was downstairs along with the rest of the group, holding backpacks and waiting at the front door.

Harry brought the only things he thought was really necessary: His wand, of course, Hedwig, his owl, who already had a bit of parchment attached to her leg, extra parchment, two quills, and a dream-journal, which Hermione had suggested in case he would see Voldemort or if his scar burned, along with a few changes of clothes-two robes and two Muggle outfits-which he put all into his backpack, heading down the stairs as quickly and as quietly as he could.

He found the three at the front door, their wands out already.

"Let's go," Harry said, and walked out the door with the rest of them following.

* * *

Godric's Hollow. Harry hadn't been here for a long time. He knew the stories of what happened there, when he was only a baby. 

The streets of Godric's Hollow lived up to their name. They were dark, empty and barren. They were slick with what looked like last night's rain. A mean, cold wind blew, kicking up dusty leaves.  
Harry took the lead, walking a couple feet ahead of his companions. He hadn't said a word to them since they left the Burrow.

Now, as they walked silently down the road, their charmed luggage following them, one thought was buzzing through Harry's mind. It was not one that he had thought about for a while, although it had always been there, somewhere, in the back of his mind: _Should I go back to Hogwarts?_

On the one hand, as Hermione had pointed out several times, after everything with Voldemort had gotten settled--and if we live through that, thought Harry--then what would they do for a living? Harry used to have hopes of becoming an Auror, but with the whole death of Dumbledore, the Death Eaters, the Horcruxes and Voldemort rising to power, thinking about the future just didn't seem right. However, he figured that Hermione had a point. Maybe if that time came, he could do something to make a difference in the wizarding world, and maybe becoming an Auror wasn't such a bad idea after all. Plus, he figured that at Hogwarts he might be closer to finding the Horcruxes. And, maybe he might be closer to finding out who R.A.B was. On the other hand, without Dumbledore, things at Hogwarts could fall apart. The Ministry could hire out someone as the new Headmaster or Headmistress like they did when Umbridge was there (just thinking about that name made the back of Harry's hand itch). Also, Hogwarts may not even open. And how could Harry go there with all the memories?

They approached the dark rusty gates and Harry's thoughts were interrupted. They were here. After Hermoine opened the gate with a low _Alohomora_ spell, (Harry would've done it himself, but he was still underage) and the gates slowly opened.

Harry walked silently up the hill, using a light to guide him. They approached the spot. Harry continued forward, while the others stayed behind, giving him privacy. He walked forward and fell to his knees, between two gravestones, marked _Lily Potter_ and _James Potter. _

Touching his mother's gravestone, he started. "I guess you've seen how things have gotten lately. About Sirius, and Dumbledore...I need your help. I don't know what I should do. If I should go to Hogwarts or..."

His voice trailed off as he noticed something on his mother's gravestone. A small slip of paper.

_--Go Back to Hogwarts. _

_It may be your best chance at finding the last Horcruxes. _

_I will meet you there._

_--RAB_

He held the note tightly in his fist, reading it over and over again. R.A.B. wanted him at Hogwarts.

Could he trust this mysterious person, or was it a trap?

He looked back at his friends who were standing back. They would be with him no matter what, and he knew that.

He looked from his friends back to his note, from the note back to his friends. He reached a decision.

He got up, dusting the dirt off his trousers, and walked back to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

They walked together again in silence, not saying anything. Finally, Harry spoke.

"Let's go back to the Burrow. I've decided."

They didn't ask what he had decided, merely followed him and went back with him.

* * *

A/N: stupid ending, I know. It actually has taken me a _very_ long time just to post this up, and I want to try to get this out there before the 7th book comes out, hopefully, but I don't see it quite happening that way. I know you all know what the decision he's reached, but just be kind and rewind…no, that's not the right one…how bout…please review, and I'll thank you??? lol.  
I've got big expectations for this story. 

Apparently, it's supposed to make the Doctor cry. :D


End file.
